OCs for hollyleaf's promise needed
by Zapberry-ies
Summary: The actual story is published! I hope you enjoy reading and if you wish you may still submit OCs as it would be very helpful and there are more details inside, your character may also have a chance to be in several scenes with the main character. So... R&R yes!
1. Chapter 1

**Holly:** "Welcome everyone! guy's, girls and that dude with a rainbow wig over there welcome to my first story-ish! And I'm Holly your author aka zapberry. Anyway, I'm starting my very first story called Hollyleafs promise. There are a lot and I mean a lot of characters so I need your help with giving OCs and if you're lucky some of your OCs will also be featured with the main characters."

 **Crowd applauses**

 **Holly:** "Sadly moonshine and ivy are also gonna have a pretty decent role in the story." **Holly points to two she-cats one on a sparkly pink bean bag with red and gem studded pillows and another seated on a normal blue bean bag with silver and dark blue cushions.**

 **Dead silence.**

 **Moonshine:"** I'm not that bad."

 **Ivy:** "You're worse than bad moonshine."

 **Holly:** "You do realize I was talking to both of you."

 **Ivy:** "yeah Ashfur don't look so innocent she is talking about you too."

 **Ashfur:** " What! you weren't supposed to reveal that I'm actually here do you know how many fangirls there are waiting for me outside and I wanted some grand introduction with fireworks and balloons and cake an-"

 **Holly:** "Yes ivy you weren't supposed to reveal that and-"

 **Moonshine takes out an axe from backstage and glares heavily at Ivy and leaps of her chair to tackle Ivy furiously.**

 **Holly:** "OH MY STARCLAN, SECURITY ITS OUR FIRST CAT FIGHT!"

 **Tigerstar runs on stage and tackles moonshine.**

 **Holly:** "Um anyone else?"

 **Hawkfrost follows in a kits police uniform.**

 **Holly:** "Hawkfrost?!"

 **Holly quickly takes cover behind her bean bag as o wave of blood, fur, and confetti flies her way.**

 **Ashfur:** "zapberry doesn't own warriors otherwise we would all be dead an-"

 **Ashfur gets covered in a wave of blood "** and R&R" **before collapsing.**

 **Audience watches on completely unfazed.**

* * *

 **Important** Btw some of your cats will start out as kits but you can suggest future leaders deputies and medicine cats too!

 **Darkclan:** the clan that lives in a pine forest with an area of moorland that's to the west of their territory and a river that is north of there territory and flows through the territories eastern border. There are several tunnels and forest floors are flooded with bracken and ferns. There are many holly bushes in the area.

The camp will be explained in the story itself.

There is usually a lot of bullying, unfairness between genders, disowning of kits but other then that's it's a regular clan.

 **What I need**

 **Leader** Yellowstar bright yellow tom with green eyes

 **Deputy** Eagleflight light brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine _cat_** Ttawnytail dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Medicine cat apprentice** Wrenpaw brown dappled _she-cat _with white belly and legs hazel eyes_

 **Senior warriors (extremely powerful cats and just below the deputy worked very hard for their position)**

Thistleclaw pale gray, spiky-furred tom with blue eyes

Snowgleam long furred, snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Shadeclaw black tom with white patches and hazel eyes

Timberfur dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes and large ears

 **(2 more) you can also include if the cat can be a potential senior warrior.**

 **Warriors**

Tigerfur dark brown tabby tom with darker legs, white muzzle, and belly, amber eyes

Scorchfang large ginger tom with black patches, yellow eyes

Smokeheart gray she-cat with amber eyes, long claws

Lillystream large pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Hawkclaw scarred tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a half tail

Flowerpool silky furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes with hints of orange

Dustsplash brown tom with golden flecks and sky blue eyes

Ivyfur small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and long fur

Brackensplash golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollystripe tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes

Squirreltail long furred reddish brown tom with darker legs and amber eyes

Perchheart silver she cat with black stripes and gray flecks blue yes

Sunbreeze muscular golden tom with a white chest and tail tip and amber eyes

Woodpelt tan colored tom with large blue eyes and a nicked ear

Ravenflight handsome dark gray tom with black flecks white paws and muzzle with blue eyes

Leafshade skinny brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Thornose white tom with black ear tips and paws and dark green eyes

Russetcloud skinny russet she-cat with blue eyes

Rowanpelt lean large dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Squirrelheart small pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Emberheart large dark brown tom with black belly muzzle and tail amber eyes

Thrushwing skinny pure black she-cat green eyes

Grassheart dark gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **(a number of warriors need to be enough to face off against the four clans) (15-40 more).**

 **Apprentices**

Snakepaw sly black tom with white paws and green eyes mentor Thistleclaw

Meadowpaw light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes and soft fur mentor Sunbreeze

Rainaw pale gray mottled she-cat with ice blue eyes mentor Smokeheart

Graypaw blue-gray tom with small golden eyes mentor Snowgleam

Lightpaw lean small white she-cat with black patches and sky blue eyes mentor Ivyfur

Cloudpawfluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes mentor Hawkclaw

Acornpaw ginger tabby tom with lighter muzzle and belly with amber eyes mentor Tigerfur

Foxpaw fox red tom with a white muzzle and paws and a bushy tail green eyes mentor Lillyecho

Rosepaw beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes mentor Hollystripe

Silverpaw white she cat with silver paws belly and tail with amber eyes mentor Brackensplash

Clawpaw silver gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes mentor Dustsplash

Heatherpaw beautiful tortoiseshell cat with amber eyes mentor Scorchfang

 **(15-25 more with mentor)**

 **Queens**

dreamcloud white and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes father to sunbreeze's kits

 _nettlekit dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes, aspenkit gray mottled she-kit with blue eyes and brightkit golden and white she-kit with blue eyes_

sandypetal cream she-cat with light warm amber eyes expecting ravenflight's kits

petalstep pale ginger she-cat with a lighter muzzle, paws, tail tip and ice blue eyes father to shadeclaw's kits

 _dawnkit _blind pale_ ginger _she-kit and sandkit large cream tabby she-kit with ice blue eye__

cinderfoot pale gray she-cat with white muzzle and paws with green eyes expecting woodpelt's kits

 **(5-10, many of them expecting)**

 **elders**

 **(2-7 more)**

* * *

 **Oh yeah, the story actually revolves around pebbleclan.**

 **Ashfur staggers in covered in blood and confetti** "I'm back from the fight" **hands form,"** here is the form you need to fill in."

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Clan**

 **Appearance**

 **Personality**

 **Can he/she die**

 **If he/she dies how**

 **Family**

 **Details**

 **Ashfur :** "that's all" **collapses.**

 **Hawkfrost drags Ashfur back into battle** "come on we need you, man, the newscast just arrived Don't you wanna be famous?"

 **Ashfur:** "I can't believe I have signed up for this." **farts and falls back too unconscious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, I need help for the OCs for my new story called Hollyleafs promise and there is a large number of cats that reside in Darkclan so I'm asking all you guys and girls to lend me a hand and help submit some OCs for my upcoming story. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! anyway please remember that you can't submit cats for Pebbleclan but during the story, your OCs can betray darkclan for Pebblclan.**

* * *

 **there are some rules**

If a queen is expecting kits please submit her unborn kits name, personality and looks.

Cats can not be submitted for pebbleclan but in the details entry of the form, you can include if your character leaves to join pebbleclan.

Cats don't need to be old to be senior warriors they just have to be very skilled and if the clan likes the cat.

Make sure you include realistic cat's pelt and eyes (purple counts as realistic just really rare) so know purple cats running around in my story.

The book happens right after the last hope and before Squirrelflights kits are born.

If the name of your OCs happens to belong to one of my characters from pebbleclan I might change it but first I will pm you to inform you about the issue and we can discuss things

If one of your OCs is in scenes with the main character I will pm you

All cats should have a form but I will ignore this rule once as a reviewer gave me cats without their own forms but that was before this rule was established so I will let it slide but make sure that you give separate forms for each OC you give me.

Finally feel free to let me know about any issues I mean I don't bite!

 **Important ** Darkclan is very cruel so try to make your characters fit in with that but any good characters can also betray Darkclan for Pebbleclan. Remember there is a lot of gender unfairness, bullying, fighting between clanmates, disowning of kits and basically being very cruel and trying to get as many cats to join them by force.

 **Darkclan:** the clan that lives in a pine forest with an area of moorland that's to the west of their territory and a river the north of their territory and flows through the territories eastern border. There are several tunnels and forest floors are flooded with bracken and ferns. There are many holly bushes in the area.

 **The camp will be explained in the story itself.**

 **What I need**

 **Leader** Yellowstar bright yellow tom with green eyes

 **Deputy** Eagleflight light brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine _cat_** Tawnytail dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Medicine cat apprentice** Wrenpaw brown dappled _she-cat _with white belly and legs hazel eyes_

 **Senior warriors (extremely powerful cats and just below the deputy worked very hard for their position)**

Thistleclaw pale gray, spiky-furred tom with blue eyes

Snowgleam long furred, snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Shadeclaw black tom with white patches and hazel eyes

Timberfur dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes and large ears

Finchwing dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **(1 more) you can also include if the cat can be a potential senior warrior.**

 **Warriors**

Tigerfur dark brown tabby tom with darker legs, white muzzle, and belly, amber eyes

Scorchfang large ginger tom with black patches, yellow eyes

Smokeheart gray she-cat with amber eyes, long claws

Lillystream large pale ginger with darker splotches she-cat with green eyes

Hawkclaw scarred tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a half tail

Flowerpool silky furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes with hints of orange

Raventalon- sleek black tabby tom with green eyes

Dustsplash brown tom with golden flecks and sky blue eyes

Ivyfur small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and long fur

Brackensplash golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mintleaf dull white tom with light gray splotches and weird minty eyes

Goldenfern- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpelt- dark ginger she-cat with white splashes

Hollystripe tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes

Squirreltail long furred reddish brown tom with darker legs and amber eyes

Perchheart silver she cat with black stripes and gray flecks blue eyes

Sunbreeze muscular golden tom with a white chest and tail tip and amber eyes

Woodpelt tan colored tom with large blue eyes and a nicked ear

Ravenflight handsome dark gray tom with black flecks white paws and muzzle with blue eyes

Thornose white tom with black ear tips and paws and dark green eyes

Rainleap- pale silver tom with amber eyes

Sunstrike a lithe golden tom with lighter streaks tom with lighter streaks and pine green eyes

Russetcloud skinny russet she-cat with blue eyes

Rowanpelt lean large dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Dappleheart- ginger and black dappled she-cat with green eyes

Talonstrike- white tom with black splashes and green eyes

Haretail- dark gray tabby tom with a torn tail and green eyes

Squirrelheart small pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Emberheart large dark brown tom with black belly muzzle and tail amber eyes

Thrushwing skinny pure black she-cat green eyes

Grassheart dark gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **(a number of warriors need to be enough to face off against the four clans) (15-40 more).**

 **Apprentices**

Snakepaw sly black tom with white paws and green eyes mentor Thistleclaw

Meadowpaw light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes and soft fur mentor Sunbreeze

Gingerpaw pretty calico she-cat with bright blue eyes mentor Finchwing

Rainaw pale gray mottled she-cat with ice blue eyes mentor Smokeheart

Graypaw blue-gray tom with small golden eyes mentor Snowgleam

Crowpaw- sleek black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes mentor Thornose

Mosspaw small, nimble white she-cat with black and ginger tabby patches and forest green eyes mentor Rainleap

Blackpaw handsome black tom with white paws and belly with dark blue eyes mentor Rowanpelt

Cloudpaw fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes mentor Hawkclaw

Acornpaw ginger tabby tom with lighter muzzle and belly with amber eyes mentor Tigerfur

Foxpaw fox red tom with a white muzzle and paws and a bushy tail green eyes mentor Lillyecho

Rosepaw beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes mentor Hollystripe

Silverpaw white she cat with silver paws belly and tail with amber eyes mentor Brackensplash

Clawpaw silver gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes mentor Dustsplash

Heatherpaw beautiful tortoiseshell cat with amber eyes mentor Scorchfang

 **(15-20 more with mentor)**

 **Queens**

Dreamcloud white and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes mother to Sunbreeze's kits

 _Nettlekit dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes, Aspenkit gray mottled she-kit with blue eyes and Brightkit golden and white she-kit with blue eyes_

Sandypetal cream she-cat with light warm amber eyes expecting Ravenflight's kits

Featherwish a beautiful black she-cat with feathery fur and blue eyes mother to Sunstrike's kits

 _Rabbitkit a black tom with golden streaks and spots and pine green eyes, Pouncekit a golden tom with powerful back legs, black ears, and pale green eyes and Violetkit a dark gray she-cat with black and gold flecks and blue eyes._

Petalstep pale ginger she-cat with a lighter muzzle, paws, tail tip and ice blue eyes mother to Shadeclaw's kits

 _Dawnkit _blind pale_ ginger _she-kit with hazel eyes and Sandkit large cream tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes__

Cinderfoot pale gray she-cat with white muzzle and paws with green eyes expecting Woodpelt's kits

 **(5-9, many of them expecting)**

 **elders**

 **(2-7 more)**

* * *

 **Oh yeah, the story actually revolves around pebbleclan.**

 **I know there a lot of characters but some of your OCs may be included in scenes with some of the main characters as several of the important characters are actually born in darkclan.**

 **here is the form you guys can fill in:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Clan**

 **Appearance**

 **Personality**

 **Can he/she die**

 **If he/she dies how**

 **Family**

 **Detail**

 **one more thing**

 **Hollyleafs promise Summary:** The prophesied three and Ivypool have done great deeds but now its Hollyleafs turn. With trouble from "the kin" and Darkclan hungry for power, Starclan sends Hollyleaf far away to try and stop Darkclan but will the clans fall or will Hollyleaf with the help of Starclans prophesied cats be able to succeed? will Hollyleaf ever see Thunderclan again? and will Ivy ever get her bagel?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, I need help for the OCs for my new story called Hollyleafs promise and there is a large number of cats that reside in Darkclan so I'm asking all you guys and girls to lend me a hand and help** **submit some OCs for my upcoming story.**

 **Thank you to all the people who reviewed! anyway please remember that you can't submit cats for Pebbleclan but during the story, your OCs can betray Darkclan for Pebbleclan.**

* * *

 **there are some rules**

If a queen is expecting kits please submit her unborn kits name, personality and looks.

Cats can not be submitted for pebbleclan but in the details entry of the form, you can include if your character leaves to join pebbleclan.

Cats don't need to be old to be senior warriors they just have to be very skilled and if the clan likes the cat.

Make sure you include realistic cat's pelt and eyes (purple counts as realistic just really rare) so no neon green cats running around in my story.

The book happens right after the last hope and before Squirrelflights kits are born.

If the name of your OCs happens to belong to one of my characters from pebbleclan I might change it but first I will pm you to inform you about the issue and we can discuss things

If one of your OCs is in scenes with the main character I will pm you

All cats should have a form but I will ignore this rule once as a reviewer gave me cats without their own forms but that was before this rule was established so I will let it slide but make sure that you give separate forms for each OC you give me.

Finally feel free to let me know about any issues I mean I don't bite!

 **Important ** Darkclan is very cruel so try to make your characters fit in with that but any good characters can also betray Darkclan for Pebbleclan. Remember there is a lot of gender unfairness( not that much), bullying, fighting between clanmates, disowning of kits and basically being very cruel and trying to get as many cats to join them by force.

if you do wish for a Darkclan cat to betray Darkclan for Pebbleclan mention it in either the **details** section of the form or you can put **Darkclan-Pebbleclan** in the clan section of the form to signify that your OC will join Pebbleclan. if they do run away they can either be a rouge or a kittypet or join a group of rouges near the twolegplace.

 **Darkclan:** the clan that lives in a pine forest with an area of moorland that's to the west of their territory and a river the north of their territory and flows through the territories eastern border. There are several tunnels and forest floors are flooded with bracken and ferns. There are many holly bushes in the area.

 **The camp will be explained in the story itself.**

 **What I need**

 **Leader** Yellowstar bright yellow tom with green eyes

 **Deputy** Eagleflight light brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine _cat_** Tawnytail dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Medicine cat apprentice** Wrenpaw brown dappled _she-cat _with white belly and legs hazel eyes_

 **Senior warriors (extremely powerful cats and just below the deputy worked very hard for their position)**

Thistleclaw pale gray, spiky-furred tom with blue eyes

Snowgleam long furred, snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Shadeclaw black tom with white patches and hazel eyes

Timberfur dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes and large ears

Finchwing dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **(1 more) you can also include if the cat can be a potential senior warrior.**

 **Warriors**

Tigerfur dark brown tabby tom with darker legs, white muzzle, and belly, amber eyes

Scorchfang large ginger tom with black patches, yellow eyes

Smokeheart gray she-cat with amber eyes, long claws

Lillystream large pale ginger with darker splotches she-cat with green eyes

Hawkclaw scarred tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a half tail

Flowerpool silky furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes with hints of orange

Raventalon- sleek black tabby tom with green eyes

Swallowclaw Black-and-cream tom with amber eyes

Dustsplash brown tom with golden flecks and sky blue eyes

Ivyfur small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and long fur

Brackensplash golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mintleaf dull white tom with light gray splotches and weird minty eyes

Goldenfern- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpelt- dark ginger she-cat with white splashes

Hollystripe tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes

Vixenspirit Vibrant orange tabby she-cat with black eyes

Squirreltail long furred reddish brown tom with darker legs and amber eyes

Perchheart silver she cat with black stripes and gray flecks blue eyes

Sunbreeze muscular golden tom with a white chest and tail tip and amber eyes

Woodpelt tan colored tom with large blue eyes and a nicked ear

Ravenflight handsome dark gray tom with black flecks white paws and muzzle with blue eyes

Thornose white tom with black ear tips and paws and dark green eyes

Pikestrike Black and white tom with hazel eyes

Patchfrost Tuxedo she-cat with brown eyes

Rainleap- pale silver tom with amber eyes

Sunstrike a lithe golden tom with lighter streaks tom with lighter streaks and pine green eyes

Russetcloud skinny russet she-cat with blue eyes

Rowanpelt lean large dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Swiftfall White she-cat with black and grey markings with a part of her left ear missing and bright, blue eyes

Dappleheart- ginger and black dappled she-cat with green eyes

Talonstrike- white tom with black splashes and green eyes

Haretail- dark gray tabby tom with a torn tail and green eyes

Squirrelheart small pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Emberheart large dark brown tom with black belly muzzle and tail amber eyes

Thrushwing skinny pure black she-cat green eyes

Grassheart dark gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **(a number of warriors need to be enough to face off against the four clans) (15-30 more).**

 **Apprentices**

Snakepaw sly black tom with white paws and green eyes mentor Thistleclaw

Meadowpaw light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes and soft fur mentor Sunbreeze

Gingerpaw pretty calico she-cat with bright blue eyes mentor Finchwing

Rainaw pale gray mottled she-cat with ice blue eyes mentor Smokeheart

Graypaw blue-gray tom with small golden eyes mentor Snowgleam

Crowpaw- sleek black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes mentor Thornose

Mosspaw small, nimble white she-cat with black and ginger tabby patches and forest green eyes mentor Rainleap

Blackpaw handsome black tom with white paws and belly with dark blue eyes mentor Rowanpelt

Cloudpaw fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes mentor Hawkclaw

Morningpaw Pale ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with a yellow eye and a blue eye mentor Patchfrost

Silverpaw silver and white she-cat with amber eyes mentor Ravenflight

Icypaw white she-cat with green eyes mentor Thrushwing

Owlpaw Brown tabby tom with amber eyes mentor Woodpelt

Acornpaw ginger tabby tom with lighter muzzle and belly with amber eyes mentor Tigerfur

Foxpaw fox red tom with a white muzzle and paws and a bushy tail green eyes mentor Lillyecho

Rosepaw beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes mentor Hollystripe

Whitepaw white she cat with silver paws belly and tail with amber eyes mentor Brackensplash

Clawpaw silver gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes mentor Dustsplash

Heatherpaw beautiful tortoiseshell cat with amber eyes mentor Scorchfang

Lionpaw Golden she-cat with blue eyes mentor Swallowclaw

 **(15-20 more with mentor)**

 **Queens**

Dreamcloud white and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes mother to Sunbreeze's kits

 _Nettlekit dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes, Aspenkit gray mottled she-kit with blue eyes and Brightkit golden and white she-kit with blue eyes_

Sandypetal cream she-cat with light warm amber eyes expecting Ravenflight's kits

Brightflower Reddish-brown and white she-cat with green eyes expecting Swallowclaw's kits

Featherwish a beautiful black she-cat with feathery fur and blue eyes mother to Sunstrike's kits

 _Rabbitkit a black tom with golden streaks and spots and pine green eyes, Pouncekit a golden tom with powerful back legs, black ears, and pale green eyes and Violetkit a dark gray she-cat with black and gold flecks and blue eyes._

Petalstep pale ginger she-cat with a lighter muzzle, paws, tail tip and ice blue eyes mother to Shadeclaw's kits

 _Dawnkit blind pale ginger she-kit with hazel eyes and Sandkit large cream tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes adopted kit Songkit pretty_ _Small lithe she-cat with orange-pinkish fur, white fur on her chest, black furred paws and ear tips with sky blue eyes_

Cinderfoot pale gray she-cat with white muzzle and paws with green eyes expecting Woodpelt's kits

 **(5-9, many of them expecting)**

 **elders**

Mottleshine Black tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **(2-6 more)**

* * *

 **Oh yeah, the story actually revolves around pebbleclan.**

 **I know there a lot of characters but some of your OCs may be included in scenes with some of the main characters as several of the important characters are actually born in Darkclan.**

 **here is the form you guys can fill in:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Clan**

 **Appearance**

 **Personality**

 **Can he/she die**

 **If he/she dies how**

 **Family**

 **Details**

 **you can also give me permission if I can change anything.**

 **one more thing**

 **Hollyleafs promise Summary:** The prophesied three and Ivypool have done great deeds but now its Hollyleafs chance for greatness. So Starclan sends Hollyleaf far from the clans to stop Darkclan who is threatening to take over the clans, will the clans fall or will Hollyleaf with the help of Starclans prophesied cats be able to succeed? will Hollyleaf ever see Thunderclan again? and will Ivy ever get a bagel?!

 **~ zapberry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, I need help for the OCs for my new story called Hollyleafs promise and there is a large number of cats that reside in Darkclan so I'm asking all you guys and girls to lend me a hand and help** **submit some OCs for my upcoming story or just live a normal clan life in Darkclan**. **there are still several cats we need for all kinds of positions and there are some rules to submit an OC also if there is any problem I will pm you and we can discuss it.**

If a queen is expecting kits then make sure you submit forms for the queens unborn kits.

Cats can not be submitted for Pebbleclan but in the details section of the form you can include if the cat runs away to join Pebbleclan, a group of rouges living near the twolegplace or simple become a kittypet.

If one of your cats has a name of a Pebbleclan cat then I will change it.

If your character is in scenes with a main character then I will pm you.

Please use realistic eye colors (purple counts) and fur colors so no neon green cats running around in my story

And finally pm me if you are unhappy with your character :)

 **Important** Remember there is a lot of gender unfairness( not that much), bullying, fighting between clanmates, disowning of kits and basically being cruel and trying to get as many cats to join them by force.

if you do wish for a Darkclan cat to betray Darkclan for Pebbleclan mention it in either the **details** section of the form or you can put **Darkclan-Pebbleclan** in the clan section of the form to signify that your OC will join Pebbleclan. if they do run away they can either be a rouge or a kittypet or join a group of rouges near the twolegplace.

 **If you are wondering when the story will begin it will be 5-7 days from now but when I do upload Hollyleafs story there will be a prologue and 3 chapters to make up for the wait.**

 **What I need**

 **Leader** Yellowstar bright yellow tom with green eyes

 **Deputy** Eagleflight light brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine _cat_** Tawnytail dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Medicine cat apprentice** Wrenpaw brown dappled _she-cat _with white belly and legs hazel eyes_

 **Senior warriors (extremely powerful cats and just below the deputy worked very hard for their position)**

Thistleclaw pale gray, spiky-furred tom with blue eyes

Snowgleam long furred, snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Shadeclaw black tom with white patches and hazel eyes

Timberfur dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes and large ears

Finchwing dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **(1 more) you can also include if the cat can be a potential senior warrior.**

 **Warriors**

Tigerfur dark brown tabby tom with darker legs, white muzzle, and belly, amber eyes

Scorchfang large ginger tom with black patches, yellow eyes

Smokeheart gray she-cat with amber eyes, long claws

Lillystream large pale ginger with darker splotches she-cat with green eyes

Hawkclaw scarred tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a half tail

Flowerpool silky furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes with hints of orange

Raventalon sleek black tabby tom with green eyes

palefire pale brown with cream belly and ears she-cat with green-blue eyes

Swallowclaw Black-and-cream tom with amber eyes

Dustsplash brown tom with golden flecks and sky blue eyes

Ivyfur small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and long fur

Brackensplash golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mintleaf dull white tom with light gray splotches and weird minty eyes

Goldenfern- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpelt- dark ginger she-cat with white splashes

Hollystripe tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes

Vixenspirit Vibrant orange tabby she-cat with black eyes

Squirreltail long furred reddish brown tom with darker legs and amber eyes

Perchheart silver she-cat with black stripes and gray flecks blue eyes

Sunbreeze muscular golden tom with a white chest and tail tip and amber eyes

Woodpelt tan colored tom with large blue eyes and a nicked ear

Ravenflight handsome dark gray tom with black flecks white paws and muzzle with blue eyes

Thornose white tom with black ear tips and paws and dark green eyes

Pikestrike Black and white tom with hazel eyes

Patchfrost Tuxedo she-cat with brown eyes

Rainleap- pale silver tom with amber eyes

Sunstrike a lithe golden tom with lighter streaks tom with lighter streaks and pine green eyes

Russetcloud skinny russet she-cat with blue eyes

Rowanpelt lean large dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Swiftfall White she-cat with black and grey markings with a part of her left ear missing and bright, blue eyes

Dappleheart- ginger and black dappled she-cat with green eyes

Talonstrike- white tom with black splashes and green eyes

Haretail- dark gray tabby tom with a torn tail and green eyes

Squirrelheart small pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Emberheart large dark brown tom with black belly muzzle and tail amber eyes

Thrushwing skinny pure black she-cat green eyes

Grassheart dark gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **(a number of warriors need to be enough to face off against the four clans) (15 more).**

 **Apprentices**

Snakepaw sly black tom with white paws and green eyes mentor Thistleclaw

Meadowpaw light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes and soft fur mentor Sunbreeze

Gingerpaw pretty calico she-cat with bright blue eyes mentor Finchwing

Rainaw pale gray mottled she-cat with ice blue eyes mentor Smokeheart

Cedarpaw ginger and brown mottled tom with small golden eyes mentor Snowgleam

Crowpaw- sleek black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes mentor Thornose

Mosspaw small, nimble white she-cat with black and ginger tabby patches and forest green eyes mentor Rainleap

Blackpaw handsome black tom with white paws and belly with dark blue eyes mentor Rowanpelt

Cloudpaw fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes mentor Hawkclaw

Morningpaw Pale ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with a yellow eye and a blue eye mentor Patchfrost

Boulderpaw energetic gray tom with light blue eyes mentor Flowerpool

Silverpaw silver and white she-cat with amber eyes mentor Ravenflight

Icypaw white she-cat with green eyes mentor Thrushwing

Owlpaw Brown tabby tom with amber eyes mentor Woodpelt

Acornpaw ginger tabby tom with lighter muzzle and belly with amber eyes mentor Tigerfur

Foxpaw fox red tom with a white muzzle and paws and a bushy tail green eyes mentor Lillystream

Rosepaw beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes mentor Hollystripe

Whitepaw white she cat with silver paws belly and tail with amber eyes mentor Brackensplash

Clawpaw silver gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes mentor Dustsplash

Heatherpaw beautiful tortoiseshell cat with amber eyes mentor Scorchfang

Lionpaw Golden she-cat with blue eyes mentor Swallowclaw

 **(6 more with mentor)**

 **Queens**

Dreamcloud white and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes mother to Sunbreeze's kits

 _Nettlekit dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes, Aspenkit gray mottled she-kit with blue eyes and Brightkit golden and white she-kit with blue eyes_

Sandypetal cream she-cat with light warm amber eyes expecting Ravenflight's kits

Brightflower Reddish-brown and white she-cat with green eyes expecting Swallowclaw's kits

Featherwish a beautiful black she-cat with feathery fur and blue eyes mother to Sunstrike's kits

 _Rabbitkit a black tom with golden streaks and spots and pine green eyes, Pouncekit a golden tom with powerful back legs, black ears, and pale green eyes and Violetkit a dark gray she-cat with black and gold flecks and blue eyes._

Petalstep pale ginger she-cat with a lighter muzzle, paws, tail tip and ice blue eyes mother to Shadeclaw's kits

 _Dawnkit blind pale ginger she-kit with hazel eyes and Sandkit large cream tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes adopted kit Songkit pretty_ _Small lithe she-cat with orange-pinkish fur, white fur on her chest, black furred paws and ear tips with sky blue eyes_

Cinderfoot pale gray she-cat with white muzzle and paws with green eyes expecting Woodpelt's kits

Mintheart lean black and white she cat with mint green eyes expecting Dustsplashe's kits

 **(5, many of them expecting)**

 **elders**

Mottleshine Black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Daisyeyes mottled dark gray she cat with white belly and murky dark green eyes

 **(2-4 more)**

* * *

 **Guys come on we are so close to completing the allegiance so come on and suggest some of your OCs even people who have already reviewed can review twice or even 3 times**. **guys there are only 6-8 spots left for people who want there characters to be included in scenes or chapters with the main characters btw I have chosen some OCs to be in scenes with the main character but I haven't told the users that they have been chosen.**

 **here is the form you guys can fill in:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Clan**

 **Appearance**

 **Personality**

 **Can he/she die**

 **If he/she dies how**

 **Family**

 **Details**

 **you can also give me permission if I can change anything.**

 **important** some of your OCs will appear in later allegiances so don't be mad if your cats don't appear in the allegiance.

 **one more thing**

 **Hollyleafs promise Summary:** The prophesied three and Ivypool have done great deeds but now its Hollyleafs chance for greatness. So Starclan sends Hollyleaf far from the clans to stop Darkclan who is threatening to take over the clans, will the clans fall or will Hollyleaf with the help of Starclans prophesied cats be able to succeed? will Hollyleaf ever see Thunderclan again? and will Ivy ever get a bagel?!

 **~ zapberry :p**


	5. Check out the actual story

**Dear readers this is officially stopped. all your submitted OCs will now be officially used in the my story Hollyleaf's promise which is currently writing chapter 5. I thank you for your OCs and hope you enjoy the story**

 **Note: OCs are still able to be submitted just not on this story. I'm also not in desprate need of OCs.**

 **thanks to you all! I hope you like the roles each of your characters play as well.**

 **~Zapberry**


End file.
